Itachi's Journal
by Uchiha Tama R'Yue
Summary: ini ceritanya gue nih, sob. lo semua pada mau dengerin gak ? dengerin gak ? gue gak nerima kalimat 'gak/enggak/tidak/iie' dan semacamnya. pokoknya lo semua HARUS dengerin. musti. soalnya ada...entah aja deh. kalo diceritain di sini ntar gak asik. Itachi's PoV. warning musti dibaca. RnR pelis.


Chapter 1 ; Itachi's POV

**DISCLAIMER** : **Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : humor**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO'S, CRACK, NO BASHING CHARA HERE, Author rada alay, terbukti di ITB dan IPB (?)**

* * *

Hai hai hayyyy~ lo lo lo semuaaaa

Pasti udah pada kenal gue yekaann ? masa sih belum pada tau ? ah, boong ah. Boong pasti ya elu ? iya kan ? jujur aja lahhh..gak baik loh boong. Dosa.

Serius nih belum pada tau gueh ? secara guee…orang terganteng, terkece, tertampan, paling mempesona, baik hati, rajin menabung, bisa ngepel, masak, jaga rumah, nah..kurang apa lagi gue coba ? calon pacar idaman, iya. Suami idaman ? iya. Pembantu idaman juga iya !. Apa coba yang masih kurang dari gue sampe lo semua belum kenal gue ? pinter ? behh..jangan ditanya. Cerdas ? lewaatt. Jenius ?! makasih banget. Bukannya sombong sih..tapi itu kenyataan hahaha. Eh eh, apa lo ? mau ngelemparin muka ganteng gue pake tomat ? okeh silahkan. Kecuali kalo lo mau dikulitin sama adek gue yang entah kenapa gak sama sekali nurut ama GUE. Yah..gak nurut pake banget. Gue itu—whut ?! hah ? intro ? hoo..oke..oke..gue lupa. Yah bentar. Duduk dulu, nyante aja..anggap aja kandang sendiri, haha.

Yah seperti apa yang gue bilang tadi sebelumnya, and lo semua bisa bayangin 'ndiri. Tebak aja, inisial gue UI. Bukan Universitas Indonesia. Kampus sodara gue mah itu noh. Terdiri dari 2 kalimat. Kalimat pertama awalannya U, trus ada C, ada H, terus I, H lagi, baru akhirannya A. kalimat nyang kedua awalannya I, abis itu T, A, C muncul, H juga, and akhirannya I juga.

Buat lo lo yang ngenebak nama gue Justin Timberlike, gue kasih permen deh. Gue tau kok kita kami kembaran, tapi beda bapak beda ibu aja kok. Gantengnya mirip.

Udahlahh..gak usah acting sakit perut segala supaya ntar lo bisa digendongin ama kembarannya Tom Cruise ini kan ? ngaku aja. Modus lo.

Hey...hey..hey, mau apa lagi lo yang di pojok ? mau ngelemparin muka gue yang mirip ama Siwon SuJu ini pake botol kosong ? nggak usah deh. Pake aja buat nampangi muntah lo. Noh muka lo udah pucat. Nah lo..nah lo..muntah kan. Gue bilang juga apa. Gue kan orangnya perhatian. Calon Pacar, Suami, pendamping hidup, Sampe pembantu idaman deh.

Nah, kalo buat lo yang nebak nama gue Uchiha Itachi, loooo beneran hebat deh. Gue kasih tepuk tangan dulu deh, baru ntar gue kasih cium pipi. Noh…mesum pada muka lo.

Nama gue beneran Uchiha Itachi kok. Masih gak percaya ? nih, liat aja KTP gue. Jangan dipandangin lama-lama. Ntar lo kesemsem ama gue.

Nah..kalo lo lo semua nih..bingung, karena ini judulnya "Itachi's Journal" dan lo berpikir kalo ini isinya tentang perjalanan hidup gue yang amazing banget ini, eh tapi ternyata eh ternyata, isinya malah kayak orang nulis diary. Gak bisa dibilang diary juga sih, ini Cuma coretan—enggak, ketikan-ketikan iseng gue—enggak juga, intinya nih gue pada cerita sama lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo semua. Makanya, karena sang Itachi-sama sedang bercerita, lo semua pada dengarin.

Okeh, gue bakalan intro secara biformal. Bisa formal, bisa enggak haha.

Nama gue Uchiha Itachi seperti yang udah lo semua tebak. Gue anak sulung dari 2 bersaudara. Adek gue namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Bonyok kami namanya Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Eyang gue namanya Uchiha Madara. Sepupu-sepupu gue namanya ada yang Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Naori, sama Uchiha-Uchihaan lainnya yang gue lupa namanya.

Rumah keluarga gue itu bagi yang mau berkunjung, bertamu, harap lapor dulu di ketua RT mansion UCHIHA GRIYA selama 1x24 jam. Ntar gue suguhin kue dango dan ocha deh.

Rumah keluarga itu paling guwede nomor 4 setelah rumah eyang Madara, opa oma bokap, dan opa oma nyokap. Jadi buat lo lo lo lo pada yang mau dateng, gampang aja buat nyarinya. Palingan kalo gak nyasar yah..tersesat di mansion Uchiha karena saking guwedenya.

Nah, sekarang pendidikan gue nih. Gue tau lo semua pada kepengen tau sekolah-sekolah mana aja yang telah dijadikan oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi sebagai tempat menuntun ilmu. TK gue di TK negeri Konoha, SD gue SDN 1 Konoha,trus SMP-SMA Konoha Gakuen. Gue sekolah gak lama kok. Secara gue bukannya sombong ya..tapi gue itu selalu ngeloncatin kelas-kelas gue, alias gue itu anak akselerasi. Dengan berbekalkan IQ 165, gue nyelesain sekolah yang seharusnya 12 tahun jadi 7 ½ tahun. Kenapa 7 ½ tahun ? kenapa gak sekalian 8 tahun aja ? entahlah. Tau-tau gue dikasih soal-soal trus gue kerjain, sebulan kemudian gue dinyatain lulus dan berhak masuk universitas. Dan sekarang, diumur gue yang beranjak 15 tahun ini, gue udah masuk Universitas tinggi Konoha. Gue ngambil jurusan teknologi informatika, dan psikologi.

Sekarang gue mau ceritain siapa dulu ya ? Sasuke ? ada yang mau ? woy ! woy ! woy ! lo cewek-cewek beringas amat lo baru denger nama Sasuke juga. Pantes aja adek gue jarang maen ama cewek n' bilang kalo cewek itu kayak monster. Eangghh…ayolah guys, dia itu baru masuk SMP. Umurnya baru 12, masih ABG labil. Jangan lo semua bikin dia udah traumaan. Gue sebagai kakak yang baik hati, care banget sama adek kandung gue yang satu-satunya punya. Soalnya gak ada yang lain. Kalo Uchiha-Uchihaan ada sih. Tapi gue lupa namanya.

Buat lo semua yang nganggap hidup sebagai seorang Uchiha itu amazing, itu sedikit salah. Yah, bener. Sedikit salah. Sedikit doang sih. Peluang amazing-nya masih banyak.

Hidup lo itu kurang menantang kalo di Uchiha bro. semuanya berasa ada aja. Secara kekayaan eyang gue itu 7 turunan, 4 belokan, 2 tingkungan, 3 bundaran, dan 4 tanjakan gak bakalan habis. Juga, lo bakalan diturunin satu kutukan pada diri masing-masing.

Kayak Sasuke, dia dikutuk rada alergi terhadap cewek. Makanya dia dingin kalo berhadapan sama orang. Kecualilah buat nyokap kami dan oma-oma kami. Bahkan sama si Naori, kan kami sama-sama Uchiha noh, tapi tetep ajaa dia rada alergi. Bukan alergi sih, Cuma kayak kurang memiliki keberanian untuk beramah tamah dengan cewek selain nyokap dan oma² (oma-oma) kami. Dia itu, bokap gueeee banget ! sekilas gak ada bedanya dari sifatnya, oke pengecualian juga untuk hairstyle mereka. Terutama Sasuke. Kalau guenya mah..ke-nyokap-nyokapan gue sihh.

Nah, kalo si Shisui itu beda lagi kutukannya. Dia dikutuk dengan memiliki bulu mata yang lentik dan wajah dengan rahang yang menonjol. Karena, dengan bulu mata yang amat teramat sangat lentik itulah, dia harus pakai mascara tiap hari. Dan rahang yang menonjol itu sih..gak masalah amat sebenarnya. Malahan dia jadi punya pacar karena bulu mata lentik dan rahang menonjol itu. Diumurnya yang udah kepleset 17 tahun, alias sweet seventeen, doi punya gebetan. Cakep sih ceweknya. Lumayan.

Beda lagi sama si Uchiha Obito. Dia keliatannya rada hiperaktif, padahal hiperaktif beneraannn ! yah, itulah kutukannya. Suatu saat dalam seminggu, bahkan hampir tiap hari dia pasti jadi rada autis. Beneran deh. Dan kalo udah autisnya kambuh, dia pasti tereak "Tobi anak baik! Tobi anak baik ! kaachan, Tobi anak baik kan ? iya kan ?". umurnya udah 16 tahun, tapi kalo udah kambuh jadi kayak anak kecil umur 6 tahun. Gue bingungnya, kenapa dia tereak kalo Tobi anak baik ? namanya kan Obito. Makanya gue gak pernah berhipotesis kalo dia autis, tapi kesurupan alias kerasukan. Jangan dianggap serius. Nyantai ajaa..

Kalo si Naori ituu..gue gak tau deh. Gue ama doi itu Cuma ketemuan kalo ada acara ngumpul-ngumpul keluarga aja. Selain itu..yang gue tau dari bonyoknya, dia itu suka main ke hutan buat nyari serangga. Entahlah, mungkin dia bakalan berubah jadi Jane-nya Tarzan di sono.

Oke, gue tau lo semua pada nungguin bagian kutukan gue kan ?! ngaku aja deh.. iya gak ? iya gak ? kalo iya ntar gue kasih Iphone5 yang baru. Halah, mau aja lo.

Kutukan gue itu adalah kelemahan gue dalam mendekati aib bro. yaitu tulang pipi yang menonjol yang sering di salah sangkain jadi keriput. Eh, ini tuh Cuma tulang pipi atau tulang hidung ya ? au ah, bego amat. Pokoknya ini bukan keriputtt..

Damn, inilah kelemahan gue yang terbesar. Ini yang bikin gue keliatan jones diantara jones. Iya. Tapi, dari sekian banyaknya jones di seluruh United Republic Jonesia States, gue yang paling ganteng dan mempesona lah yoow..

secara yah, pertama gue Uchiha, kedua gue tajir, ketiga gue mempesona, keempat gue jenius, kelima gue punya rambut yang halus dan lembut layaknya iklan shampoo, keenam gue udah megang manajemen cabang perusahaan bokap gue yang berada di Jepang. buset kan ? lagian, gue masih mudaaa..., Tapi itu semua bukan jaminan kalo lo bisa gampang nemu jodoh mamen.. oke, karena udah menjurus ke arah cinta-cintaan..tunggu bentar, gue mao ambil snack tambahan. Soalnya ini bakalan jadi lama. Bentar..

*tama makan siang dulu bareng abang Itachi ya minna-sann, ntar tunggu aja kue mochinya. Tahun depan baru datang kok ^_^ *

* * *

Oke,_the famoust, handsomest, wonderfulest, amazingest,_ and apalah lo muji gue apaan, yang penting.._uchiha Itachi is coming soon ! _eh, itu pilem horror thailand mah, _coming back ! coming back ! __**coming back ! COMING BACK !**__. Oke_, ke-OOC-an mulai meningkat.

Jadi gini. Waktu di festival musim panas sekolahnya Sasuke sebulan yang lalu itu gue disuruh nyokap buat ngegantiin wali bokap, karena bokap lagi ada meeting dadakan dengan orang Switzerland. Uuwwwooohhhh..kerenkan ?!. nah jadi, gue ama Sasuke itu udah siap lah berangkat. Tinggal tancap gas ajaa. Pake mobil ferrariiii~~, ahaiy ! jebretttttt..

Nah segitu nyampe nih, eh taunya si dedek gue ini udah janjian ama sohibnya yang juga anak dari sohib bonyok kami, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Orangnya yaah..berbalik 180 derajat dengan Sasuke lah. Mau dari sikap atau penampilan. Kalo Sasuke malam itu pake kaos biru malam, jaket jeans hitam rada abu-abu panjang, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kasual biru malam. Nah, si Naruto ini kebalikannya. Doi pake kaos warna jingga, rompi berkapucon warna krem, celana pendek selutut warna biru tua, dan sepatu kasual berwarna jingga. Sekilas dia keliatan kayak anak kelas 2 SD yang manis banget nyasar dari kakaknya yang ngajaknya kemari. Secara dia kan emang lebih pendek 7 centi dari Sasuke.

Si Naruto ini, beneran manis banget orangnya. Dia nyapa gue and kenalan ama gue sopaaaaann banget. Senyumnya ituloh sama mata birunya, juga rambut pirang melambai-lambainya. Kalo aja si dedek gue itu gak ngasih tau gue kalo si Naruto ini cowok, udah gue taksir mah.

Nah, si Naruto ini terus pergi bentar,katanya sih mau ngejemput seseorang. Yaudah, kami tunggu aja kan. Eh,,sekembalinya Naruto, dia bawa malaikat beehh..bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Tapi kayaknya lebih enak gue nyebutnya bidadari deh. Gue khilap sempet kepikiran naksir sama Naruto jadinya.

Di depan mata guee…ada seorang bidadari yang mengenakan yukata berwarna krem bermotif bunga lotus merah. Rambut merahnya yang disanggul tapi tidak disanggul semuanya, ada sebagian yang sengaja digerai di kedepankan dengan tambahan aksesoris sumpit rambut yang berwarna hitam yang ada gantungannya bentuk bunga mawar merah , mata merahnya yang tajam menambah kecantikannya. Dan yang bikin gue nge-drools sampe hampir ngeces itu, dia lagi makan dango !

Naruto ngenalin ntuh bidadari ke kami. Ohhhh..,ternyata dia kakaknya Naruto toh. Namanya Uzumaki Kyuubi. dia baru aja pindah dari Suna ke Konoha. Dia kecilnya sama neneknya, gak mau ikut bonyoknya ke Konoha karena sekolahnya nanggung, tinggal setahun. Yaudah deh. Sekarang dia sekolah di SMA Konohagakuen, kelas 10.

Eh eh eh..tauk gak tauk gak tauk gak ?! walaupun dia tsunderenderedere banget, tapi dia itu keyoooooooooooootttt bangut ! gue bingung, kenapa setiap orang-orang tsundere yang pernah gue pungutin dan kenalin, kok orangnya punya tampang-tampang yang diatas rata-rata ye ? uwoohh..kalo gue mah emang asli kece—eits, menawan dan mempesona maksudnya. Liat aja noh cewek-cewek pada ngeliatin gue waktu festival kemaren itu pas gue lewat dengan wajah yang dapat diartikan dalam skala besar 'wah, ganteng banget tuh cowok' , dan tatapan cowok yang juga dapat gue baca dan diartikan kayak gini 'gile maannn…gue nge-_envy_ man, _envy_. Kenapa gue gantengnya gak nyampein ganteng dia ?!'. yah..itu takdir man. Seperti yang gue bilang Uchiha itu kayak semua punya. Ganteng iya, cakep iya, menawan iya, apalagi duit. Bwahahahahaha hush ! Uchiha musti jaga image. Jangan sampe keblablasan apalagi keceplosan. gituu.

Nah, jadi sampai mana tadi ? oh, ya. Sampai Kyuubi sang bidadari kiyut gue yang tsundere tapi ngegemesiiiiiiiinnnnn ! oh, _crap. Now I realize how that love really make a man looklike a fool._ Ahhh~~ indahnya cintaaaaaaaaa~~, owoohh…tentu saja itu Cuma buat hanya Kyuubi-ku terDjintah.

Oke, gue keliatan banget udah OOC pake banget. OOC Kuadrat ? kubik ? akar pangkat ? phytagoras ? lo nanya ke OOC-an gue atau nanya jawaban peer lo ? atau tugas lo ? aaahh, whatever.

Oke, jadi kan… eehh..si Naruto anak manis itu jalan di depan bareng Sasuke dedek gue yang asli ngeselinnya sumpah sampe muncret. Mereka ngobrolin dari 'rame banget ya acaranya ?', trus 'banyak makanannya yaaaa..jadi laper lagi', ada lagi 'temen-temen yang lain kok belum pada keliatan ya ?', juga 'eh, ada yang jualan action figure SAO ! beli nyookkk~', yang kayak gini juga bahkan sempat muncul 'Sasuke, kamu peer yang diberikan sama Anko-sensei itu yang tentang anatomi hewan itu udah belom ? aku belum selesai nihhh..', dan akhirnya 'Sasuke, kita nyari temen-temen yok ? kok mereka dari tadi gak keliatan sih ? kan udah janjiannnn..'.

Yahhh..kalau boleh jujur sejujurnya, yang ngoceh itu sebenarnya Cuma Naruto yang anak manis getoohhh…kalo dedek gue Cuma nanggepin pake kalimat ke-marga-an Uchiha. Okelahh…gak ada pengecualian kok buat ini. Bahkan nyokap and sepupu gue yang hiper itu kalo diliat sekilas 'di mana Uchihanyaaa ?' juga nyebut itu kok. Kalo nyokap sihh..kalo doi lagi dapet. Kalo si Uchiha hiper itu kalo si doi lagi gak kumat ajaa.

Nah, gue bilang gini ke tuh cewek cakep guileehhh ; "eh, adek lo itu nyenengin ya ? ceria. Gak kayak adek gue yang suram". Gitu gue bilangnya. Untung Sasuke udah pergi dari tadi, kalo gak….ssttt, lo jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya ? rahasia nih….sebenarnya...gak bakalan terjadi apa-apa sih. Palingan nge_-deathglare _gue aja. Uey ! nyantae aja lo ! gak usah sampe ngejungkir balik kayak paus akrobatis yang terbang dengan dramatis pokoknya kayak iklan kopi itu deh ! calm down..calm down broh. Kalem daweennn..

Oke ? sip? Iya itu. Trus doinya nyahut ; "iya gitu deh. Namanya juga Naruto. Asalkan gak ngerepotin guenya aja, gak masalah sih". Suaranya…merdu banget reek ! pengennya nih gue udah lari trus melukin pohon manga yang ada gak jauh dari kami. "tapi, rasanya gue belum pernah liat lo di sini atau di sekolah. Lo bukan anak sini ya ?" tanyanya lagi. Beehh..gue merasa tersanjung man digituin..artinya lo secara gak langsung diperhatiin ya gak ?

"ohh..iya, Gue bukan anak sini, tapi gue alumni sini kok" gitu kata gue.

"ohh..mungkin lo alumni dari beberapa tahun yang lalu ya ? kuliahan dong" tanyanya lagi. Sumpah bro, kalo dia bukan orang yang gue taksir dari pandangan pertama gue ngeliat doi, udah gue tinggalin nih cewek. Maksudnya apa-apaan hah dengan 'alumni dari beberapa tahun yang lalu' ?! beberapa ?! beberapa ?! gue itu baru aja lulus dari sekolah itu 6 bulan yang lalu ! gak nyampe setahun ! buset dahh…ini nih, sialnya tanda lahir gue yang nyemplok dengan seenak dangonya ! dengan mudahnya memberikan sugesti ke orang-orang dan masyarakat kalo yang bertengger dengan sialnya di pipi gue ini adalah keriput !.

"ehh..enggak kok. Gue baru aja lulus 6 bulan yang lalu" itu deh yang Cuma bisa keluar dari mulut dan bibir seksi gue.

"_seriously ?_ _well.._walaupun lo punya tampang yang kayak udah lulus beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi seenggaknya lo punya kulit muda yang menandain kalo lo gak tua" dia Cuma ngelirik gue sihh..sambil tersenyum miring. "lo anak aksel ya ?" tanyanya lagi

"huum" gue stay cool..stay cool.., "gimana kesan lo dengan sekolah lulusan gue ? ada senior yang nge-bully lo gak ?" yah..walaupun gue punya tampang 'baik-baik', gue sebenarnya pernah ikutan genk lo. Sampe sekarang kita masih gue musti ninggalin mereka karena kuliah. Tapi kita sering janjian kok, ngumpul-ngumpul bareng gitu. Oh iya, nama genk-nya 'Akatsuki'. Keren kan ? artinya bulan merah lo, tapi lambangnya awan merah sungsang alias kebalik. Unik kan ? menarik kan ? gak nyambung kan ? itu soalnya karena kita gak suka sama yang namanya _mainstream _alias biasa. Orang-orang kami aja luar biasa. Apalagi ada gue, behhh..

"nice. Gak kok, penyambutan mereka juga baik" jawabnya sambil ngemut takoyakinya. Kawaiii guiileekkksss !

Udah lah, udah lah…daripada lo semua muntah muntah karena ke-OOC-an gue, sebaiknya gue to the point aja deh. Mending daripada lo semua nahan-nahan muntah karena itu tadi, OOC gue dan keriput.

Nah, pokoknya abis itu kami ngabisin acara berduaan. Ahaiy, jebreeet. Kyuubi ternyata orangnya asik, tapi tsunderenya itu stadium akut. Yang asiknya lagi, dia itu kalo marah atau ngambek _CUTE _banget !. kita ngunjungin beberapa stand yang menurut kita menarik aja. Kayak waktu itu, kita milih stand—eh, bukan. Lebih kayak rumah tembak-tembakan pake laser ! nah, kita pilih itu tuh. Gue and Kyuubi berpasangan melawan pasangan lain yang kayaknya pacaran deh. Selain itu, kita juga musti nginderin tembakan-tembakan laser otomatis yang bakalin nembakin lo kalo lo ngelewatin satu spot, and ada beberapa musuh virtual alias Cuma bikinan komputer. Tapi kalo lo bisa ngenain mereka lo bakan dapat point. Lo Cuma punya kesempatan hidup 2 kali. Jadi kalo lo udah ketembak 2 kali, mampus and game over. Tapi di beberapa titik tertentu, lo bakalan nemuin item _health_. Yang gunanya buat nyembuhin luka-luka lo yang bakalan nurunin _life_-nya lo. Kita bakalan bertahan di sana sampai lawan mati semua atau menyerah. Nah, begitulah kesimpulannya dari instruksi si empunya tempat game selama 15 menit, dan gue Cuma ngejelasin ulangnya 5 menit !

Inilah scene and moment gue bersama Kyuubi yang paling amazing banget. Pertama, kyuubi itu keliatan tambah amazing dimata gue waktu doi pake rompi _laser indicating_-nya. Cowok ama cewek punya cowok lebih kotak bentuknya dan nunjukin laki banget. Yah..kayak rompinya para CIA lah. kalo yang buat cewek lebih simply lah, kayak atasnya apron gitu. Kyuubi make lagi tempat buat naro pistolnya di pinggang tapi agak longgar ke sebelah kanannya. Dia emang sengaja kayak gitu, biar lebih enak ngambil pistolnya katanya. Kalo gue make semacam ikat pinggang yang biasa dipake koboi-koboi gituu. Persiapan sudah selesai. Tinggal menuju lapangan tempur. Huekekekekeke…ahaiy, asik..jebretttt !

Lo tau gak ? waktu permainan udah dimulai, raut wajah Kyuubi itu dari yang tadinya kalem jadi serius dan mata merahnya lebih tajem. Langkahnya waspada banget. Pergerakannya natural kayak seorang yang ahli. Refleknya saat ada laser menembak ngelewatin kita tuh, sumpah keren abis ! gue sempat kepikiran kalo tuh cewek begitu ngehayatin game ini dan nganggep ini real. Tapi, mas siih cewek sukanya yang beginian ? gue Cuma taunya kalo cewek suka maenin sesuatu yang lebih girly. Saking gue mikirin masalah ini, gue sampe melamun bro. tapi gak sengaja gue liat Kyuubi yang lagi jongkok satu kakinya diselonjorin. Yukata kremnya terangkat sampe paha , untungnya dia pakai ..daleman sepeda yang buat cewek. Pokonya nih..si Kyuubi itu dengan mudahnya mengelak tuh semua laser and ngenembak musuh virtual tersebut. Gue juga bantuin lah. Gue gak mau kalah keren dari cewek dong, payah banget kalo gitu gue. Sekilas, kita keliatan kayak si NouHime dan si Date Masamune dari game PS Basara Heroes 2 yang dulu pernah gue mainin dari SMP sampe SMA gue yang singkat. Persis banget !. bedanya , di sini gue pakai pakaiannya simple, gak ribet pake baju samurai-samurai segala. Kalo Kyuubi…dia udah kayak cosplay ! neng, neng, foto dong bareng aa !

Akhirnya tim lawan kalah juga dan mereka menyerah. Mereka bilangnya sih, kalo si tuh cewek jingga jago banget. Uwoh, iya dong. Pasti. Yang namanya bidadarinya si Uchiha Itachi yang paling oke idaman dari idaman pastinya juga oke. Setuju gak ?

Tapi nih, setelah gue pikir-pikir lagi…kok bajunya gak kusut ya ? secarakan dia pake Kimono agak rapi. Maksud gue gak yang mesti rapih bener. Eh pas gue Tanya, "eh, baju lo kok gak kusut abis main tadi ? dari kain sutra ya ?". Dianya jawab "emang bener. Lo merhatiin ya ? dasar pevert". Nceesssss…pedes… "enggak kok. Cuma heran aja" gue berasa direndahin sebagai Uchiha. Emang sih kalo kita tuh ultimate-nya diatas ultimate.

Abis itu kan..kita jalan-jalan lagi tau gak. Jajan dango..makan arum manis etew gulali..nonton hanabi bareng bareng…Gyyyaaa ! Gue Burning sampe melting nih ! berasa lagi kencan aja. Tapi sayangnya, abis itu kita pisahan lagi, soalnya tuh anak udah ketemu sama dedeknya yang manis ituuhh. Gue masih berharap kalo tuh dedeknya mau jadi dedek gue. Dan gue ketemu lagi sama dedek gue yang suram banget. Akhirnya kita masing-masing pulang ke rumah bareng dedek yang punya kepribadia yang beda banget.

###

* * *

Uwehhh…seleseeeeiii ! *salto-salto*

Ini fic sepe**SIAL **buat abang terkecenya Tama, Itachi ! _give applause for him-khekhekhe_..

Itachi : iya sih..ini main Chara-nya gue ama bebeb gue terDjinta, Kyuu-chan. Tapi gak usah dipertebal juga kale kalimat Sialnya… *sweatdrop*

Waduh ! 0A0 * korban sketsa*

Itachi : *double sweatdrop*

Ohke deh, jadi gimana nih kesannya dengan fic ini minna-san ? setelah sekian lamanya Tama gak muncul kepermukaan dunia ini ? maafkan Tama ya minna karena udah ninggalin kalian semua tanpa kabar, tanpa nge-sms, nelepon, apalagi mention di twitter..karena Tama gak punya pulsa ! hueeeee…ada yang mau ngisiin pulsa modemnya Tama gak ? *ngerep face : on * *bletak*

Oke, ini fic emang buru-buru banget. Baru 3 hari yang lalu dibikinnya dan itupun nyicil dan rebutan buat diketik sama tugas-tugas sekolahnya Tama. Lagipula Tama kan gak bisa yang namanya pake metode SKS alias Sistem Kebut Semalam ! jadi musti dibawa enjoy…calm down..sesuai mood eaaakk. Tama aja belajarnya disuapin alias dikit-dikit. Gak langsung dari piring/mangkok tumpahin semuanya ke mulut. Entar muntah, iya gak ? *ngikitin guru Math :b *

_All right ! for the last _*ahaiy* _Review or death ?_


End file.
